A little push
by Jack10
Summary: Tim/Lucas 3rd season. How they got together after Miguel died. -Slash-


Disclaimer: I don't own them.....   


Authors note: This is my way of getting Tim and Lucas together. It also nicely lets Miguel live on. Special thanks to Rebecca for beta ing for me!   
  


Lucas and Tim sat on the steps beside the moon pool watching Darwin swim. They were lost in their own thoughts, neither noticed when Darwin paused in mid lap. He felt the atmosphere change slightly. It had nothing to do with temperature or anything tactile, but mainly 6th senseish.   
  


The activity was strongest between Darwin and the 2 on the steps. He swam to the edge of the pool, now very curious. Slowly an apparition appeared. It's shape was that of Miguel Ortiz. Darwin chattered at him. Miguel turned and smiled at him.   
  


"Shhh."   


Darwin heard the familiar voice in his head, but not through is implant. He turned, then telepathically asked "Why?"   
  


"They can't see me yet. I do want to thank you for being my friend and helping Tim and Lucas."   


Darwin nodded.   
  


Miguel turned his attention back to Lucas and Tim. He had been watching them for quite some time. They were very dependent on each other, beyond friendship, yet not quite lovers. They were both afraid to take the next step. Tim held back because he still missed Miguel. He was afraid to love again, partially fearing another loss, partially not willing to let go of his old love.   
  


Lucas also held back from telling Tim how he felt. He knew Tim was still mourning and didn't want to hurt him more. He didn't want to be the rebound guy. He wanted it to be true.   
  


Miguel shook his head as he laughed. He did miss everyone, but he did wish they would let both he and Wendy become a pleasant memory. They were dead. There was nothing that could ever bring them back. He wanted everyone to get on with their lives.   
  


He hated seeing his friends so miserable. It hurt him every time Tim cried himself to sleep, or had a nightmare. He was happy that Lucas was taking care of him. They looked so cute asleep together.   
  


Miguel smiled at the memory that surfaced. It was one of the conversations he and Tim had about Lucas. They had talked about having him join them once or twice. The main objection was that Lucas had been too young; not in maturity, but in age. They knew Lucas was bisexual. He had brought several of his boyfriends and girlfriends to meet Miguel and Tim.   
  


Tim had been slightly shocked at first, but Lucas' _innocence _hadn't fooled Miguel any. Lucas and Tim could act innocent, but that was about all.   
  


Miguel smiled as he watched them sitting together, bodies almost touching. He slowly became visible to them.   
  


Lucas was the first to notice. He touched Tim's arm. Tim looked up.   
  


"Miguel?" They said in unison.   
  


"Hey guys!"   
  


Tim's eyes instantly filled with tears.   
  


"Please, Tim, don't cry. I've just come to tell you to move on with your life."   


The tears now fell, making Miguel feel even worse. Lucas squeezed Tim's leg. Tim covered the hand with his own.   
  


"What do you mean?"   
  


"Babe, you refuse to accept that I died. I loved you and I still do. It kills me to see you miserable because of me."   
  


"I'm making me miserable, not you."   


Miguel's expression softened. "Please let me be a pleasant memory, instead of a heart ache."   


Tim sighed, his tears still falling. Lucas was still trying to figure out if this was really happening.   
  


"Yes, this is really happening. I'm real. Thank you for taking care of him."   


Lucas looked up questioningly.   
  


"You don't feel I'm trying to take your place?"   
  


"Of course not. You've helped him through things he couldn't handle alone. I also know you love him. He feels the same.. You guys have got to stop letting the past hinder the future."   


Tim looked from Miguel to Lucas. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he did love Lucas. He couldn't tell if Lucas felt the same.   
  


"You love me? Relationship type?"   
  


Lucas nodded.   
  


"I didn't know how you'd react. I know you're still mourning Miguel, so I've backed off."   
  


Tim nodded. Miguel smiled at what was taking place. Tim and Lucas were finally starting to relax. Tim's tears had stopped.   
  


"You'd really want to be with me?"   
  


"Yeah, I would."   


They looked at Miguel, noting his broad smile.   
  


"Yes, I want you two to be together. Remember me, all the fun we had. Name a kid in memory of me, just don't brood on my death. I died knowing I was loved. I'm happy where I am. I get to watch all the stuff my friends do."   
  


Lucas looked up, his old sarcastic look surfacing.   
  


"Everything?"   
  


"No, not everything, I can only stomach so much."   
  


They all laughed.   
  


"Are you going to stay?"   


Miguel smiled at Tim.   
  


"I can't, but I will be watching out for you guys."   
  


Lucas looked up.   
  


"I really miss having you around."   


Miguel nodded.   
  


"Same here, but I still have fun with you guys, you just can't see me. Do me a favor?"   
  


"Sure."   


"Mess up Tim's underwear drawer."   
  


Tim gasped.   
  


"Don't even think of it!"   
  


They all ended up laughing. Finally Miguel spoke.   
  


"I've got to go now."   


He moved closer, until he could touch them. He cupped both men's cheeks, then gently kissed them. He floated back, then slowly faded away. They watched him go, neither wanting to let him leave. They watched the space between them and Darwin's tank. They both knew he had really been there, but not really knowing what to do. Finally Tim turned to Lucas.   
  


"Would you really want to give us a chance?"   


Lucas nodded, smiling slightly.   
  


"Sure. I wanted to say something before, but I didn't know how you'd react."   


Tim nodded. Lucas turned his hand over, lacing his fingers with Tim's.   
  


"We can take it as slow or fast as you want."   
  


Tim smiled as he pulled Lucas closer, then gently kissing him. Lucas wrapped his arms around the Lieutenant. Tim reluctantly broke the kiss. He was enjoying the feel of Lucas close, but there was also the aspect of someone walking in the room. They both knew Hudson would not be as relaxed as Bridger had been. Tim smiled at Lucas.   
  


"How about somewhere in-between fast and slow?"   
  


"That sounds fine to me."   


Lucas smiled wickedly. Tim just groaned.   
  


"What?"   


"Can I still mix up your underwear?"   


"NO!"   
  


They just laughed. Darwin laughed with them. He was glad to see his family happy again. Lucas looked up at Darwin.   
  


"Want any company to swim with?"   


"Yes!"   
  


Lucas looked at Tim who nodded. They walked into the changing room to get dressed.   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Somewhere above 2 sources of light came together, smiling at the scene below them.   
  


"I told you all they needed was a push."   
  


"I never said otherwise."   
  


One light laughed, then said "Come on, Wendy, lets see what Nathan and Kristen are up to."   


She nodded.   
  


"They look so cute with Michael."   


Two more lights joined them.   
  


"Hi Carol, Hi Robert."   
  


"Hi guys. Heading over to see Nathan?"   


"Yup, want to join us?"   
  


They nodded.   
  


"Sound like a plan."   
  


With that, both worlds were a little more at peace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
